Matters Of Blood And Connection
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: Future Fic: It was the worse fight to hit the Venturi/McDonald residents but no one it saw coming, especially since it didn’t involve Casey or Derek. Lizwin.
1. Drowning

**A/N Hello there! So this is my first Lizwin short Fic and I have a feeling that I'm going to get a lot of grief for it but just bare with me. **

**It is set during Edwin and Lizzie's High School days… and that is all I'm telling you. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or anything associated with the show. I also do not own Dashboard confessional or any of their songs that features in this fic. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lizzie**

**September…**

"Don't walk away from me, Edwin!" I shout as I chase after him.

"Just leave me alone Lizzie!"

"No! What is your problem?!" He groans exasperatingly and runs down the stairs. Becoming even more confused I grab his arm and pull him back.

He looks me square in the eyes and forcefully says "Get off me Lizzie!" as he pushes me away.

"Lizzie, Edwin what's going on?" George asks as he enters the living room.

Ignoring George completely I take hold of his hand and say "Just tell me what I've done!"

"I said don't fricking touch me!" He shouts, yanking his arm back and pushing me away again.

"Edwin-" George tries to say but I cut him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You! You are my problem Lizzie!" He shouts in my face.

"What?" I shout back "What have I done? I saved you-"

"I heard you Lizzie! I heard every word you said" He interrupted turning on me, his chest heaving and falling with every breath he took. "So I don't want you to touch me… I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Ed… just calm down" I try and reason with him. I've never seen him this angry before.

"No I won't fricking calm down!" He screams before looking her me up and down with a disapproving shake off his head. "I don't even know who you are anymore"

I look away then trying not to show how his words stab at my heart. "What are you trying to say?"

There is a slight pause "You want to know the truth Lizzie" He asks. I nod slowly. "I hate you. There I've said it" His words hit me hard, ricocheting through my body, wiping my thoughts clean out of my mind and finally exploding in my heart, breaking it into pieces.

"W-w-" I stammer as I stare at him blankly. In all our many arguments as hostile as they may have gotten no one has ever said they hated the other.

"I hate you! **I **can't handle your games anymore and I **refuse** to let you dominate me anymore… I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Silence

Taking a deep breath to hold back the tears I say "So that's the truth huh?"

"Yeah, I unlike you can tell the truth" He pauses to run his hand through his hair "Are you happy now?"

I lost it then and broke down, giving in to the tears and heart ache. He looked away from me once I did but I saw the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Lizzie" George tried to comfort me but I took a step away from him.

Watching Edwin pace in front of me I had to say one last thing before I walked away. "You may hate me Edwin but I never lied to you. I was always myself around you and the feelings I have are real" I pause to let out a sob before moving closer to him so only he hears what I say next "So I hate you too because hating you is easier then loving you"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lizzie**

**December…**

3 months. 3 long months of hostility and silence from both Edwin and I. We have hardly spoken and whenever we did it was to exchange some nasty remark that just made things worse. So in the end we stopped talking to each other all together and went our separate ways.

Now I am a senior and part of the 'sporting crowd' at school. But others say I'm one of the popular people and I guess it is true. I know all the jocks, the cheerleaders and I play for the Lacrosse Team. On the weekends I play Hockey and Soccer. I'm a good student who aims high and my life doesn't involve Edwin in any way.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Edwin**

3 months. 3 months exactly since our fight to end all fights. Since the infamous Lizzie and Edwin unity came to end. Since I lost my best friend, lost my first crush and finally lost my family.

Dramatic I know but that's how it felt.

A lot has changed in those 3 months. Now I'm a senior, I no longer live at home and unlike Lizzie who is 'popular' I prefer to stick to my own crowd of friends instead of having such a superficial life.

"Ed where the hell did you put my deo?" Derek shouted as he passed me.

"I haven't touched it" I reply uninterested. Derek moved out after graduation and is now at University. Yes the Derek Venturi made it to university (with Casey's help of course) and now lives in a one bedroom apartment that I share with him.

"Ah, found it" He announces picking up a can of Lynx from the pile of papers he has on the desk. I nod and return to my calculus homework.

As I said a lot has changed in 3 months.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: Okay so I know it is a bit (or maybe a lot) far fetched but stick with it. Also I apologize right now for confusing the hell out of you.  
So tell me what you think so far whether good or bad because I'm not 100 happy with it. **

**P.S I just wanna defend Edwin before you start hating him by saying that there are always two sides to a story. **

**Deanie**


	2. Tonight I’ll take what I can get

**A/N Hey! Well it turns out that you guys actually like this fic and I was wrong about getting grief. I thought since it starts with them fighting and ultimately slipping up that no one would like it but I was wrong. Anyway thank you everyone who reviews, favourite-d and alerted. You're too kind. **

**P.S: Flashbacks are in italic. You'll see what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or anything associated with the show. I also do not own Dashboard confessional or any of their songs that features in this fic. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Derek**

"Derek…. Derek!"

Groaning I try and ignore who ever is shouting in my ear but the culprit starts jabbing me in my side and shaking me.

Groaning louder I open my eyes a little to see Edwin standing over me, his black hair falling into his eyes slightly.

"What!"

"Its 7.30 were gonna be late" He explains. Sitting up I look to my right and at the alarm clock to see that it in fact 7.30.

"Just get up! I'm jumping in the shower first then you can" Ed explains as she runs from the room.

Cursing I jump out of bed and over to my wardrobe, grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans at random before throwing them on the bed and running into the kitchen, putting four pieces of toast in the toaster.

While I wait for the toast to cook and Edwin to get out of the shower I make myself a coffee and sit on the counter.

_Thank God for Edwin waking me up_ I think to myself as I sip my black coffee. Otherwise I would have missed my morning lectures while Ed would have missed his lessons and together we would have to face the wrath of the head teacher, the Dean, Nora, Casey **and** George!

_As if Ed doesn't have enough to deal with _I think with a shake of my head. After the fight that he had with Lizzie, which neither will talk about (I personally think that it was because Ed made a move on her since we all know he likes her and she freaked out) they refused to talk to each other which meant the whole house fell apart. I think that this made Edwin feel really guilty and he felt like he **had **to move out to make things right.

To tell the truth living with Ed it isn't as bad as I thought. At first I thought I would end up killing him if he ever annoyed me but it turns out that he has really matured. He got a weekend job to help with the bills, he is doing well at school and we get along… usually.

"Done!" Ed suddenly shouts making me jump. I nod at him and finish my coffee before taking a quick shower myself.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**George**

"Marti will you eat your cereal please?" I command as I run down the stairs. She mumbles something and spoons a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, never taking her eyes off morning cartoons.

_Just like Derek_ I think with a smile. Marti is twelve going on thirteen and still has an overactive imagination but what I love about her the most is her passion for life.

"Nora!" I call, remembering that I need to catch her before she goes to work.

"Yeah!" I hear a few seconds later. Following the sound of her voice I find her in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches for her lunch.

"Yes dear?"

"Since the kids are coming over tonight I think we should just fix this Edwin and Lizzie dispute once and for all because I am honestly getting tired of it." I explain. She drops her sandwiches immediately and walks over to me.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks curiously. "We've already tried the 'forgive and forget' talk with them it hasn't changed their minds"

"I know, but since we have no idea what the fight was about in the first place and we made the mistake of leaving them to resolve it themselves we should just force them to talk. Now I was thinking if Me and Derek work on Ed and you, Casey and Marti work on Lizzie we may be able to wear them down" I pause for a moment already finding a flaw to my plan "And if that doesn't work we should just shove them in a room together and let them fight it out"

She laughs and smacks my arm playfully.

"I do like the idea of interrogating them though. Three months of ignoring each other is ridiculous" She answers.

"So after dinner we separate them and begin the interrogation. You take Lizzie upstairs and I'll take Ed to the basement and just hope for the best" I continue.

"Ok. I'll go and tell Marti before I leave for work. I'll ring Casey later and inform her too"

"Good and I'll ring Derek" I sneak a look at the clock to see we have 15 minutes to leave.

_Ok_ I think to myself. Marti just needs to get dressed and brush her teeth. That should about 15 minutes… hopefully but where is Liz?

"Have you seen Lizzie?" I ask both Nora and Marti.

"Last time I saw her she was upstairs" Nora replies as she kisses both Marti and I and runs to the door.

Sighing I walk back upstairs to check on her, only to find her moment's later sitting on the stairs that lead to the attic.

And the first thing I think of is Edwin.

I still miss him dearly and it honestly feels like I'll never see him again. Now I know he is with Derek and fine… well I hope he is fine with Derek it just hurts to know that my little boy moved out because he felt like he split this family apart when it isn't true. I will admit that after their fight there was a huge rift throughout the family and the silence alone make everyone walk on egg shells but I guess this ultimately forced Edwin to feel like he had to leave.

Shaking my head I can still remember the conversation we had…

"_Dad. I need to talk to you"_

_Regarding him I nod and sit beside him on his bed. He has a placid look on his face but his eyes show how upset he is. _

"_Edwin are you okay?" I ask, beginning to worry. _

"_Yeah" He forces a smile and runs his hand through his hair. "Dad look I just need to say this…" He takes a deep breath and turns to face me. My worry levels rising intensively by the second and I force myself to place my hand on his shoulder, all kind of thoughts running through my mind but the most recurring and worrying of them all was…_

_Please say hasn't got someone pregnant; please say he hasn't got someone pregnant_

"_Dad, I want to move out and live with Derek"_

_I never expected that_

"_What? Why?!" I shout. He gets up and begins to pace in front of me. _

"_Look, don't try and talk me out of it okay. This fight has just ruined everything and its getting worse! It made Marti cry for God sake so I just… I need to leave before it's too late"_

_Staring at him I try to wrap my mind around what he is telling me. _

"_Edwin… please"_

"_No Dad!" Sighing a deep heart felt sigh he runs his hand though his hair again "This is my choice… just accept it okay!" _

"George, are you okay?" Snapping out of my thoughts I return my attention to Lizzie.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reply sitting beside her. "Are you okay?"

Smiling weakly she answers me. "Yeah" Seeing the look on her face I can't help but begin to interrogate her a whole 12 hours early.

"I'm sure he misses you too"

She doesn't answer and instead sits back against the step.

"Liz don't you think that this has gone on long enough?" I ask, trying not to upset her in the process but she still turns to look at me, an unreadable expression on her face and a long, uncomfortable silence follows.

Clearing my throat I hold my hands up in defeat. For now "Just think about it okay!" She nods silently. "Come on Kiddo we gotta get you to school"

_We'll just get you later_ I think to myself with a smile.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Edwin**

Groaning I smooth down my T-shirt and get out of Derek's jeep. Every Monday evening Derek, Casey and I visit the Venturi/McDonald residents for dinner (Nora's orders) which I wouldn't mind if there wasn't such an uncomfortable tension that hangs over us the whole time.

The only thing I'm concerned about right now is that the night ends well. But I do realise that the unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach isn't a good sign and since I can't figure out what it means I begin to wonder whether I should just make a break for it now.

"Just chill Ed! You'll be fine" Derek says, playing with my hair. I cut my eye at him and smooth my hair back down. Usually I just run my fingers through it and it's done but for Nora's sake I brush it back fighting the odd protruding curl that tends to make an unwanted appearance.

He laughs at me and rings the bell, rubbing his hands together vigorously. I wasn't sure whether it was because he is cold or has some kind of plan up his sleeve. I didn't have time to ask him because the door opened to reveal Lizzie, her eyes immediately falling on me.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: So the plan begins lol! I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't well I'm sorry. Also drop me a line about the flashback. Like? No like?**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome and I'll update soon. **

**Deanie**


	3. The secrets in the telling

**AN: Shock, horror I finally updated after 2 years of silence! I know I suck and I am really sorry for not updating this sooner. I haven't got a good excuse really but to make up for it this update is just over 3,000 words and you will finally find out why Lizzie and Edwin are fighting in the first place. **

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes … I should really get a Beta lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or anything associated with the show. I also do not own Dashboard confessional or any of their songs that features in this fic.**

**Lizzie**

_Oh jeez, I just_ had_ to answer the door didn't I?_ I think to myself as my eyes fall on Edwin. He is standing stonily beside Derek, his shoulders square, back straight and his eyes training on me as if he is squaring me off or something. I scoff at his behaviour and turn to Derek.

"Hello, Derek"

"Lizzie" He replies with a smile, obviously finding our behaviour funny. Turning my attention back to Edwin who is still staring at me I place a hand on my hip and raise my eyebrows, silently telling him to bring it on.

He just smirks at this and continues to glare at me.

I don't know how long we stood there glaring at each other but it was Derek's laughter that made me look away. He looks between the both us before slapping Edwin on the shoulder and saying "Don't kill each other Ok" as he slips past me and into the house.

"Look I don't want to fight so just… " Jumping at Edwin's voice as he sounds much closer then he was a minute ago I turn around to find us face to face. Swallowing I take a step back, my heart racing at how close we were.

"I don't want to fight either I just want to talk to you." Pausing at the look on his face I force myself to continue. "And I need you to know that I'm sorry"

Scoffing he looks away. "You're sorry"

"I am. I didn't know you were listening and I know you have every right to be angry with me... I would be if it was the other way around"

"But it isn't the other way around is it? Because I would have never said those things whether you were listening or not"

Breaking under his stare I bow my head, feeling completely ashamed of myself and mutter "No you wouldn't have"

"No I wouldn't have" He agrees as he goes to step past me and into the house.

Spinning around I manage to grab his wrist in time and pull him back. "Please Edwin. I'm trying here. I really am"

"Well don't. There's nothing to try for"

"Us Edwin. I'm trying for us" I insist.

"There is no 'us' _you_ made sure of that!" He argues, pulling his wrist out of my grip.

"Oh, God!" I exclaim throwing my hands up in the air. "You have no idea how sorry I am for saying those things!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see the front door open and Casey appear but hearing Edwin speak I return my attention to him.

"Sorry doesn't change anything! You still said them, you still hurt me!" He shouts, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I know! I wasn't thinking and if I could unsay them I would in a heartbeat!" Stepping forward I cup his cheek forcing him to look at me. "I hurt myself too. We could be together right now"

Laughing coldly, he shakes his head and pushes at my shoulder, breaking the contact. "We wouldn't be together because you're ashamed of me. Of us"

"_What!_" I shout a little louder then I meant to. "Edwin I have_ never_ been ashamed of you!"

"Don't give me that!" He roars, startling me. "I believe you're words were 'this is Edwin we're talking about. How could _I_ of all people find him attractive… he's just my weird brother!"

Closing my eyes at his words… my words I feel my heart drop and keep dropping and the first set of what I can tell are going to be never ending tears roll down my face. "I didn't mean it like that" I cry, trying with all my might to make him understand.

I hear him take a deep breath in beside me but recognising the way it hitches I cry harder knowing that he is crying too. And in a desperate attempt to comfort him I open my arms and step towards him but he takes two back and holding up his hands as if to surrender.

"Just… just leave me alone" He cries before turning on his heels and walking away.

**Casey**

"Edwin!" I call as I watch him storm out of the drive and up the street, never breaking his stride but before I can even step outside Derek grabs my elbow and stops me.

"Talk to Lizzie. I'll get Edwin" He commands. Looking back over at Lizzie who is now balled up and sobbing uncontrollably on the floor I nod and we both race outside, him to chase after Edwin and me to comfort a heartbroken Lizzie.

"Shh. It will be ok" I console her as I gather her up and lead her back into the house. Once inside I head straight for her room knowing that we need some privacy and the rents and Marti will just fuss after her.

We unfortunately didn't make it to her room unnoticed as Mum was coming down the stairs as we were going up and as soon as she saw how upset Lizzie is she immediately demanded to know what was wrong.

Not knowing what to say and whether it was wise to reveal what I had witnessed I decide to give her the bear minimal. "They had another fight"

"Oh, not again" Mum complains pulling Lizzie into a hug. "What happened this time?"

Looking down at Lizzie who is still sobbing uncontrollably I decide it is defiantly better not to tell her what I witnessed. "Um… some things were said and they both ended up in tears"

"Edwin is crying?" She exclaims as she looks around the living room. "Where is he?"

Shifting my footing I say "He stormed off but Derek has gone after him"

Looking heavenwards she gently pulls Lizzie away from her and towards me. "Take her upstairs for now. We've got to find Edwin"

Nodding I do as I'm told and lead Lizzie into her bedroom where I promptly climb onto her bed and let Lizzie curl beside me and cry into my chest. Stroking her hair I say "It will be Ok"

Hiccupping she shakes her head "I-It wont. He hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" I reassure her.

Sitting forward she looks up at me her face contorted and her usually bright blue eyes dull and swimming with tears she says "H-He does. I was s-stupid and said some things I s-shouldn't have and ruined everything…. I really like him Casey and…" She broke down again and I missed the end of her sentence but I was too shocked from what I heard to do anything but hug her tightly and stroke her hair.

**Edwin**

"Edwin!" Derek calls for the 3rd time as I continue to speed walk up the street to get away from him and Lizzie. Thinking about her and the fact that she is back home crying right now stabs at my heart and brings fresh tears to my eyes but knowing that we both need space to calm down I keep walking.

"For God sake stop Edwin!" Derek commands as he grabs my arm.

"Let go!" I yell as I try and hide the fact that I'm crying from him and yank my arm out of his grip but his grip tightens and no matter how much I pull he won't let go.

"Calm down" Is all he says as he leads me to one of the many benches that line the local park 20 minutes from the house. Slumping on the bench I bury my head in my hands and continue to cry.

"Look, you know I don't do feeling so just calm down and tell me what happened" Derek speaks up some time later when I've stopping crying so hard.

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumble, my throat hoarser than I expected.

"That's too bad because like it or not you're gonna have to. It's either here with me or at home with the rents. Your choice"

Weighing up my options I know full well it is easier to tell Derek then the rents but now I have the difficult task of explaining what had happened without embarrassing myself or giving away too much information.

"I would tell you but I don't know how you'll react" I finally say.

This gets Derek's attention and he turns to look at me accusingly. "Why what did you do?"

"Nothing bad but… Lizzie and I… kinda…"

"I know you like Lizzie and she likes you that part was obvious after watching your lovers tiff earlier but please tell you guys haven't….You know…."

"No! No we just made out!"

"Oh! Thank God" To say I was relieved to him say that was an understatement.

"You're not freaked out?" I ask dumbfounded. I thought he would have got mad and called me a freak or something when I told him I liked Lizzie let alone made out with her that's why I've been so scared to tell him what happened in the first place.

"No. She's not your real sister like Marti you're not related by blood" He replies with a shrug.

Smiling beside myself at hearing that and knowing that at least one person doesn't have a problem with it I decide to tell him what happened…

**Flashback**

"_I __**so**__ picked your butt Edwin!" Lizzie teases as she enters the house. _

_Frowning I remove my sweaty T-shirt that is sticking to me like a second skin to try and cool off a little. We have been playing one-on-one street Hockey in the driveway for the last 3 hours and although it is September it is still horribly humid. _

"_Well… I blame my hair it kept getting in my eyes" I argue flicking the curls that are plastered to my forehead for effect. Really my hair had nothing to do with it. Lizzie is an amazing Hockey player who kicked my butt 11-1 but to stop her from teasing me for the rest of the week I decided to make up an excuse. _

_She scoffs at my excuse. "But I do agree that you're hair is… crazy and I'm willing to cut it for you. If you want" _

_Eyeing her suspiciously I say. "You__** want**__ to cut my hair?"_

"_Well yeah I'll be doing you a favor and beside I've always wanted to play it since you started growing it out" She explains as she steps towards me and starts running her fingers through my thick locks. I tense immediately and feel my eyes roll back into my head as her nails scrape across my scalp, emitting a sigh from my lips._

"_Um…" She begins to say, her other hand running across my shoulder and her chest brushing up against my arm as she moves around me. But the only thing I could concentrate on is how delicious the feeling of her nails scraping across my scalp again and again is. _

"_I think you only need about a inch off at the sides and the front to keep it from getting in your eyes" She says, her breath tickling my neck before moving to the back of my head where both hands run up my scalp making my eyes roll back into my head again and before I knew it a sort of guttural sound fell from my lips. _

"_Ed, are you Ok?" Swallowing heavily I back away from her and try to regain my composure and my dignity because let's face it I just got turned on by my step sister and all she did was play with my hair. _

"_Ed?" I feel her hands cup my cheeks and my skin burns at her touch making things a whole lot worse. Forcing myself to take slow, deep breaths in and out I squeeze my eyes shut and try to think about something… anything…baseball or hockey… my Great Aunt-_

"_Edwin!" She snaps, lifting my head up. Opening my eyes I let my gaze meet hers and I'm sure she can see how clouded and lust filled they are because slowly a look of recognition crosses her face and she opens her mouth, letting out a barely audible 'oh' before I lean forward and press a light kiss against her lips. _

_I wasn't expecting a response. I don't even know why I did it but as soon as I felt her lips move against mine coaxing me to kiss her back I swear my heart exploded in my chest. I never thought in a million years that she would think of me in that way or even look past the fact that we are related, by marriage but related all the same. And yet here we are kissing each other everything else be damned. _

_She pulls away a few moments later however and I prepare myself for a slap or yelling but instead she smiles and links our fingers. _

"_We can't do this here anyone could walk in. Come on" _

_Smiling I let her lead me upstairs and into her room. Once inside I spin her around so she is up against the wall and go to kiss her again when she starts laughing. _

"_What's so funny?" I ask immediately worrying that she has changed her mind and this is all just some cruel trick. _

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this… but I always thought you didn't feel the same way" She explains, a beaming smile on her face. _

_Chuckling I say "I thought the same thing. I have liked you for so long but I wish I told you sooner because…" Leaning forward I kiss her lightly. "We could have been doing this much sooner" _

_Bringing her arms up and around my neck closing the small space between us she says "Agreed I should have just cornered you sooner" _

_Cupping her cheek, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapping around my neck I meet our lips again. She immediately kisses me back, burying her hand in my hair to deepen the kiss as I bring my hands up and rest them against her hips needing to be closer, to feel her against my skin. _

"_Ed" She breathes as she untangles one of her hands from around from my neck and runs it down my chest, her fingers skating across my skin lightly, burning my skin until it stops inches from the waistband of my shorts. _

_Letting out a groan I lean down to place light kisses along her jaw line and down to her throat. Titling her head back a sigh escape her lips setting off a ache in my stomach but I didn't get time to react any further on the matter because the door suddenly swung open and I heard…_

"_What. The. Hell?" Jumping apart I look to my left to see Maxine, a cheerleader and a friend of Lizzie's standing there. She looks from me to Lizzie and back again, an appalled look on her face before storming at me her finger jabbing me in the chest. _

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? You're sick-"_

"_Shut up!" Lizzie snaps. Pulling me away from Maxine Lizzie shoves my T-shirt into my chest and then shoves me out the door promptly shutting it before I even know what is happening. _

_Blinking I try and figure out what just happened as I pull my T-shirt back on. Too many questions will be asked if I'm found standing outside Lizzie's room topless. _

"_You need to stop yelling!" I hear Lizzie's shout through the door. Stepping closer I place my ear against it listening intently. _

"_I just saw you kissing your brother and worse of all you were enjoying it! I heard you moan for God sakes!" _

"_It was nothing! And I was__** not**__ moaning!" I remove my ear from the door in shock. Did Lizzie just say that?_

"_Meant nothing? You was making out with your brother! Your brother Lizzie"_

_Slowly I put my ear back to the door in time to hear Lizzie's say "I don't even know why we are arguing about this. Firstly that kiss didn't mean anything. It certainly didn't mean anything to me and you're looking too much into this because this is __**Edwin **__we're talking about how could __**I **__of all people find him attractive… he's just my weird brother!" _

_Gasping I jump back from the door like it burn me and grip at my chest. My heart feeling like it has just been clawed out of my chest and thrown to my feet like it meant nothing. _

_The door suddenly opens then and a very pissed off looking Maxine storms out. _

"_Don't believe me then but if you tell __**anyone**__ about this I will ruin you Maxine" Lizzie warns as she follows her out "You forget I know what your little habit" _

_Maxine freezes at that and whips around to glares at Lizzie menacingly. _

"_You wouldn't dare" _

_"Oh I would and believe me when I say your dirty little secret will be around the whole school by tomorrow morning. It's your choice" Lizzie replies sternly, a satisfied smile on her face. _

_Maxine must have realized that she is being deadly serious because she looks over at me with a look of pure disgust on her face before storming away. _

_I watch her walk to the stairs before turning back to Lizzie. Regarding her I find myself looking her up and down in disbelief, wondering what happened to __**my**__ Lizzie because she would have never said those things about me, especially after what has just happened and wouldn't have been so… cold. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Cold Lizzie asks. Shaking my head disapprovingly at her I walk away._

"Well… that explains a lot" Derek mutters when I finished.

**Well there you go. I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter but I knew if I didn't update now I never would. But hey if you're happy with this chapter then I'll be happy too. Oh and I'll update the final chapter next week I am determined to finish this! **

**Review and Suggestions are welcome. **

**Deanie **


	4. Remember to breathe

**A/N: Hello again. So firstly Happy Mothers day to all the Mum's out there :D And secondly this is the last chapter of this little fic… sad I know :P**

**Again I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or anything associated with the show. I also do not own Dashboard confessional or any of their songs that features in this fic.**

**  
**

**Derek**

Scratching the back of my head I find myself speechless after hearing how Lizzie of all people was so horrible to Edwin. I get that she panicked but to say those things after they kissed is what doesn't sit well with me. Not when I can see just how much my brother feels for her.

"Well… that explains a lot" I mutter, trying to make conversation again.

Nodding he pushes himself off the bench and to his feet slowly. "Let's head back before the rents call the Police, yeah?"

I notice then just how bad he is shaking and I suddenly realise that as we have been outside, me in a shirt and T-shirt and Edwin in a measly T-shirt, on a December evening for the last 15 minutes. No wonder he is shuddering so bad.

Standing I slip off my checkered shirt, leaving me in the T-shirt I'm wearing underneath and follow behind Edwin. Once I have fallen into step with him I hand him my shirt. "Put this on just so you don't die of hypothermia"

He glances at my shirt and then at me questioningly before smiling and putting it on, immediately buttoning it up to the top.

"The rents will just blame me if you die" I add.

Laughing for the first time in a while he agrees and we fall silent again as I wait for him to say something or at least bring the subject up again.

But after a good five minutes of silence I give up waiting and bring the subject up myself. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. She tried to apologize to me earlier but we ended up arguing" Sighing he looks down and mumbles. "All we do is argue"

"It's Ok to argue Edwin. Me and Casey argue all the time but we get along"

"But that's different you two haven't kissed"

"True"

_Where's Casey when I need her_ I think to myself as I rack my brain for some good advice to give him.

"Well just don't argue with her then…" I finally say. He shoots me a strange look so I explain further. "What I mean is the next time you speak to her and you know your gonna argue bite your tongue or walk away so you don't"

Edwin stops walking then and frowns as if contemplating what I just said.

"Well who knew Derek Venturi could give good advice!" He teases as we begin walking again. "I never knew you had it in you" He adds as he pats my shoulder.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you!" I threaten as I swipe his hand off my shoulder.

"I won't. No one would believe me anyway"

"Oh ha ha!" I reply as I hear a car bib its horn from behind us. Turning I am mortified to see Dad driving towards us with his head sticking out of the window and Nora waving frantically at us from the passenger seat.

"Oh, my god!" Edwin exclaims as he covers his eyes in embarrassment.

"There you are! We have been looking every where for you two" Dad snaps as he pulls up beside us.

"Sorry" Edwin mumbles.

"Edwin, are you Ok? I heard what happened" Nora asks as she leans over Dad so she can speak to us.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Liar" I mumble under my breath so only Edwin can hear me. He turns away from Nora and shoots me a dirty look but I just smirk at him.

"Good. Now get in the car its freezing"

"Tell me about it" I exclaim as climb in and sit beside Marti who is sitting in the back.

"Hi Smerek! Where have you been?" She asks once we are moving again.

"I had to go catch our runaway brother" I say, nodding in Edwin's direction.

"Oh. Can I come next time?"

"There will be no more running away please" Dad interrupts.

Laughing I nod "Of course you can Smarti"

**Lizzie**

"Why do I have to leave my room again?" I ask Casey as she gets off the bed. Once she is standing I quickly pull the comforter over my head and curl up underneath it.

"Because dinner is ready and you can't hide away for ever" She replies as she pulls my comforter off me.

"I wouldn't hide for ever. Just for tonight" Sitting up I grab the comforter and pull it back, curling up underneath it again.

"You can't hide from Edwin forever either. Come on" Taking hold of my hand she pulls me off the bed and to my feet.

"I really don't want to!" I whine, running my fingers through my bed hair.

"We all have to do things we don't want to" Is Casey's reply before she drags me downstairs. I fought her along the way of course.

Sighing loudly I sit at the Island and bury my head in my arm.

"Help me serve up the food please. Every one else has gone to find Derek and Edwin"

Feeling my heart ache at the mention of Edwin's name I force myself up and help Casey serve the roast dinner Mum made.

I had just placed the dish of roast potatoes on the dinning table when the door suddenly swung open and Derek and Marti came strolling in playing what looks like rock, paper, scissors. Smiling I shake my head at them and turn to look back at the door just as Edwin walked in. His eyes meet mine immediately and I feel my breath catch and my smile fall as I freeze under his stare.

I only come to my senses when Mum bumps into him as she stepped into the house a few moments later and he looks away.

Turning on my heel I dart into the kitchen and head straight for the island for something to lean against. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in to try and calm my pounding heart which is thumping heavily against my ribs.

"Hey…" Hearing his voice behind me I jump and whip around to face him, my breath catching in my throat again in a loud gasp.

Frowning he places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Meeting our eyes again I nod my head dumbly, not trusting my voice.

"Oh, good you're both here" George interrupts as he and Mum step into the kitchen.

Edwin steps away from me immediately as if they just caught us doing something we shouldn't be doing and turns to them.

_Like kissing maybe_ I think with a smile.

"We want to sort this out once and for all so start telling us what happened" Mum explains.

_Oh crap what am I supposed to say!_

Glancing over at Edwin I have to laugh when I see he is doing the same and knowing him is probably thinking the same thing too. He chuckles and looks away first but the fact that he is laughing makes me feel a whole lot better.

"Well they're laughing that's a good start right?" George commentates.

"It is" Mum agrees. "So who wants to start?"

Looking down and away from Edwin I say "I said something's that I shouldn't have and he has every right to be mad at me"

"Why what did you say?" Mum asks.

"I'd rather not repeat it and upset him again" I argue as I glance over at Edwin who is now staring at me dumfounded. "But I know I made him feel this big" Lifting up my hand I hold my thumb and index finger a few inches apart. "And I am really sorry"

Edwin's raises his eyebrows at me but I can see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Good, well that's a start!" George exclaims as he claps his hands together. "So Edwin do you accept her apology?"

"Yeah"

Smiling happily I try and hold me excitement back.

"Well it looks like balance has been returned to the Venturi/McDonald family" George announces happily.

"Now let's eat. Come on you two" Nora adds as he guides George out of the kitchen.

I wait until I see them sit at the dinning table before I turn to Edwin who is still standing beside me. "Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes and no"

"Oh" I mumble, looking down at my hands.

"I want to be friends again. I've missed our friendship…"

"But" I urge.

"But I can't just forget what you said just like that. It's going to take time for me to stop being mad at you and even then I can't guarantee we will be as close as before... You'll just have to settle with being friends"

Feeling tears build up in my eyes I realize bitterly that I have ruined our budding relationship before it really took off and nearly lost my best friend, all because of my stupidity. Sighing heavily I say "I'm not gonna lie and tell you that I don't want more because I do" Pausing I take his hand in mine before continuing. "But for now all I want is my best friend back"

Stepping away from him I managed to hold back the tears until my vision is blurred and they were on the brink of falling but before they managed to I find myself wrapped up in Edwin arms. "Please don't cry you know we'll always be friends"

Nodding I tighten my arms around him, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me and the overwhelming smell of him and the comforting sound of his heartbeat and a hundred other things that I never realised I missed until now. "Ed?"

"Mmm?" He mumbles.

"Do you wanna play street Hockey with me tomorrow?"

Chuckling he rests his chin against the top of my head. "Sure. Are you gonna let me win?"

"Well that depends on how nice I'm feeling" I tease. He laughs more heartily this time and gives me a little squeeze before letting go. I miss the feel of arms as soon as he steps away but I find myself smiling anyway. I got my best friend back.

"Let's eat" He says as she ushers me out of the kitchen. We stop short when we find Derek, Casey and Marti standing just outside the door listening in on us. I feel blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment at my confession but they don't seem angry. Casey and Marti are looking everywhere but us and Mart is even whistling like nothing happened while Derek is smirks his all knowing smirk at us.

_He knows! _My brain screams at me.

"You guys are terrible!" Edwin exclaims as he shoos them away. Casey and Marti laugh and make their way back to the table, talking amongst themselves while Derek still smirking starts humming the Wedding March song as he walks away.

Frowning I turn to Edwin "Did Derek just hum the Wedding March song?"

"I think he did"

"It looks like they heard us then" I whisper as I sit in the closest seat at the table.

"Unfortunately" He mutters as he sits opposite. Glancing over at Derek worriedly I see him smirking at me as he shovels food into his mouth.

"We're never going to live this down" I say as I look back at Edwin. Laughing he agrees and we share a smile before digging into the food.

The End

****

**A/N: So I**** wasn't sure how to end this but I knew I wanted it to end on a happy note so Edwin and Lizzie rebuilding their friendship again seemed a good place lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did drop me a review. If you didn't well I'm sorry to disappoint you. **

**Deanie**


End file.
